Closer
by kwidow
Summary: Año 2023: Después de una larga jornada laboral, Natasha desea distraerse con lo que más le apasiona... [SPOILER ALERT: END GAME] #Romanogers


**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Este fanfic si.

**Notas de la autora:** Contiene spoilers de _Avengers: End Game_ (Sé que ya la mayoría la ha visto, pero por si las dudas)

.

* * *

**Closer**

**By Kuchi-San**

* * *

.

.

**Año 2023, 23:30 pm, Base Avengers NYC.**

Han pasado cinco largos años, desde el incidente que afectó a la mitad de la población en el planeta tierra. Está demás decir, que este fenómeno, también ocurrió en otros planetas y en varias galaxias más. Los poderes de las gemas del infinito ejecutado por Thanos había sido una realidad.

Otra noche más, donde Natasha Romanoff, comía su típica cena: un sandwich de mantequilla de maní. Era lo único que le cabía en el estómago cuando se ponía a trabajar de noche.

Leería el último correo electrónico que Rocket le había enviado. Nunca pasó por su cabeza, que trabajaría con un mapache. Hasta le sonaba demasiado cómico todo esto.

Lo que le daba esperanza a la pelirroja, era que al menos, habían podido rescatar a Tony con vida. Bueno, no hubiera sido posible sin Carol Danvers, que patruyaba el espacio en ese instante. Le debían mucho. Lo que sí, no había tenido reportes de ella hace un mes. Pero tal como lo había mencionado, el universo es grande, y vigilarlo sola, claramente tomaba semanas o meses.

Natasha abrió el correo y empezó a leerlo detenidamente, mientras tomaba una taza con té:

_"Hola Natasha,_

_¿Cómo va todo en la tierra? Espero que todo bien, como siempre._

_No sé como empezar a escribir esto, pero el reporte es de lo mismo que has leído en las últimas semanas. Es un hecho que el chasquido de Thanos arrazó con muchas galaxias y planetas. Aún no tenemos un número de cuanto abarcó... pero cualquier anomalía, sabes que te escribiré, o mejor, te llamaré de urgencias. No querrás ponerte a leer una biblia si es algo grave ¿o si?_

_Nos leemos pronto. Saludos a todos los terrícolas de tu base..."_

Tomó su sandwich que se había preparado, dándole un mordisco. Los correos de Rocket la hacían reír de alguna manera, ya que se imaginaba su tono de voz y era cómico. Lo marcó como leído y se comió el último pedazo del pan.

Suspiró agotada. Las últimas semanas no había podido descansar bien. Sin Nick Fury, el trabajo se le dificultaba aún más; y el peso en sus hombros era mayor, porque nadie había querido liderar. Ella era la única facultada para hacerlo. Pero estaba agotada...

Hace un par de días, había recibido la noticia sobre Clint Barton, quien los últimos años, había estado escondido; asesinando ladrones y a quien se le cruzase por su camino. Quien iba a pensar, que Clint se volvería así se mercenario. Ella no lo imaginaba ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero lo comprendía... él perdió a toda su familia. Tal vez, ella haría lo mismo por la suya... ¿tenía? Claro que sí: Los Vengadores lo eran.

No tenía la menor idea, si a ella la consideraban parte de algo. Pero era lo que menos le importaba... sólo quería permanecer aquí con los suyos. Y apoyar de alguna manera, la búsqueda de personas en la tierra.

Revisó la hora en su reloj, que marcaban ya las 23:55 pm. Se le había pasado la noche volando entre revisar reportes y correos de sus compañeros. Suspiró pesadamente, se sentía agotada.

Se levantó de su puesto, estirando sus brazos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sentada. Necesitaba tener movimientos en sus extremidades; recordó de pronto, que en su silla derecha, estaban unas zapatillas, específicamente de danza; las tenía hace algún tiempo. Si había algo que no podía olvidar de su pasado, era el ballet. Era lo mejor que ofrecía la KGB para pasar las penas.

Las tomó del asiento, dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento que tenía la base. A la pelirroja le gustaba, porque los grandes ventanales apuntaban hacia aquel lago. La hacían sentirse en paz.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas, sacándose sus zapatos y comenzó a colocarse las zapatillas de ballet, amarrándolas bien en cada pie. Se tomó el cabello en una trenza. Le gustaba ese peinado.

Se incorporó y se dirigió a una de las barras que había; no necesitaba mas equipamiento, ya tenía puestas unas mallas de color negro y una camiseta de tiras del mismo color.

Empezó con pasos básicos. Movimiento de piernas. Movimentos lentos, con énfasis en las posiciones sostenidas, en equilibrio. Pies, hasta bajar y subir de vez en cuando, para calentar y elongar sus extremidades.

Ya preparada para empezar, se posicionó en el centro de la sala, levantó su pierna derecha a la altura de su cintura, haciendo un arabesque, que consiste en una posición con una pierna estirada hacia atrás en línea horizontal, manteniendo la parte superior del cuerpo recto y elevado; con su otra pierna, realizó el mismo paso.

Sus movimientos eran delicados y suaves a la vista...era lo que podía percibir Steve Rogers, que estaba silenciosamente, observándola desde el marco de la entrada a la sala de entrenamiento. Nunca la había visto bailar; era hipnotizante y agradable a la vista.

Luego, la pelirroja empezó a dar giros sobre si misma, estirando una de sus piernas para darse más impulso, para luego, dar un salto enorme, que sorprendió al ex capitán. Realmente, era una excelente bailarina y ahora comprendía, sus habilidades físicas como ex espía.

Natasha escuchó unos aplausos y se alarmó, mirando de donde provenía y de quien. Y lo vio a él. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no estaba segura si era por el pequeño baile o porque Rogers acababa de observar uno de sus más íntimos secretos personales; su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, viendo que él se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella.

— Creo que...de los años que te conozco, jamás te había visto bailar —Dijo él sereno—, me dejaste impresionado.

— Nadie sabe esto...Clint si, pero jamás me ha visto —Ella sonrió—, eres el primero.

— ¿Soy afortunado?

— Algo asi —Levantó una ceja con demasiada coquetería, como ella siempre suele ser—, me encanta el ballet, mi sueño, era convertirme en una de las mejores bailarinas de Rusia...pero ya sabes. Las cosas cambian de vez en cuando...

Steve por algunos segundos, se quedó embobado viendo su rostro y luego, su cabello, que la mayor parte de éste estaba de su color original, abandonando el rubio, que permanecía en las puntas.

Quizás esta podría ser la última vez que él vería algo tan íntimo por parte de Natasha. Asi que, sin más, se arriesgó y soltó lo que su corazón le dictadaba.

— Creo que necesitas un compañero de baile —Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espina dorsal ¿de dónde habría sacado la valentía para decirle algo así a Natasha?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, porque tampoco esperaba que el rubio le respondiera; asi que, como buena BlackWidow que es, se acercó a él, quedando frente a frente. Ella levantó su mirada, para llegar a sus ojos y responderle.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Rogers?

— Me encantaría. Pero no sé bailar. Menos ballet —Se excusó. Pero tenía razón: jamás había bailado.

— No hay problema, te puedo guiar. Sé que lo harás bien —Tomo su mano, guiándolo hacia el centro.

— ¿Y si te piso los pies? —Preguntó dudoso. Natasha se volteó para verlo con intensidad.

— Entonces te golpearé.

— Lo imaginé.

La pelirroja de puntas de color rubio, se coloca de espaldas a él, toma ambas manos de Steve, posicionándo una, en su cadera y la otra, tomando su mano; Steve no decía nada y sólo se dejaba guiar por la experta en ballet, que era Natasha.

Ella planeaba un simple pas de deux, en el que los pasos de ballet son ejecutados conjuntamente por dos personas.

— Tranquilo, no harás nada extraño. Sé que no sabes ballet —Habló Natasha. Sentía la mano temblorosa de Steve en su cadera y le pareció de lo más tierno del mundo—, haremos un pequeño paseo, luego, me harás girar sobre mi misma.

El rubio sentía nervios, pero según lo que ella le decía, parecía fácil. Y tomaría el reto. Asintió de forma positiva y volvió a escuchar su voz.

»— Relájate... —Ella acaricó suavamente la mano del rubio, la cual estaba en su cadera para tranquilizarlo—, solo sígueme...

— Eso haré...

Ella daba pasos muy finos, mientras él, seguía sosteniéndola en la posición que le había dicho al principio; luego, su caminar cambió, empezando a caminar en puntillas. Eso realmente impresionaba a Steve. La agilidad que ella tenía era impresionante; de pronto, dio un giro sobre su eje, en aquellas puntillas y él, la sostenía, observando aquella pirueta.

Luego, de acompañarla en esos pasos y giros, se detuvo. Steve ya comprendía mas o menos como era ser su compañero de ballet.

— Bien hecho Steve —Lo elogió—, supiste mantenerme en equilibrio. Ahora, haré esto mismo, solo que tomaré un poco de velocidad y tú, me elevarás para después volver al suelo nuevamente ¿entendido?

— Claro.

La tensión aumentó en sus músculos, y la pelirroja podía percibirlo. Seguía pareciéndole tierno.

Esta vez, Natasha colocó ambas manos de Steve en su cintura. Comenzó a caminar, para después, aumentar un poco su velocidad. Ella contó en voz alta hasta tres, y en ese instante, él la agarró fuerte, para elevarla; realmente Natasha no pesaba casi nada, al menos así lo percibía Steve. Era como una pluma, suave y liviana; ella estiró sus brazos y piernas, para darle forma a su movimiento, cosa que embelesaba al soldado de una manera impensable.

Finalmente, la acomodó de nuevo al suelo de manera cautelosa. Rogers podía escuchar los latidos en sus oídos. No quería que Natasha se diese cuenta, pero tal vez, ella ya lo había analizado.

— Eres un buen compañero de baile, Steve —Ella volteó a verlo, sonriéndole. Él aún estaba sujetándola por la cintura. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno con el otro—, necesito a un compañero fijo.

— Lo haría encantado. Me encantó bailar contigo —Le devolvió la sonrisa y Natasha no podía pedir más que aquel regalo. Luego, Steve volvió a hablar—, ¿es un paso en particular?

—_ Pas de Deux_ —Mencionó ella—, es un dueto en danza. Al bailar con un compañero, la bailarina puede saltar más alto, hacer posiciones que ella nunca sería capáz de hacer por su cuenta y por así decirlo...volar.

Era realmente bello lo que ella le acababa de mencionar. Pensó que sólo se trataba de sujetarla y ya. Pero tenía un trasfondo, y uno tal vez, bastante romántico ¿Natasha lo hizo a propósito?

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos quería cortar el contacto visual, ya que todavía él la seguía mirando y Natasha, empezaba a sentirse incómoda con su mirada tan profunda; lentamente, separó aquellos brazos de su cintura, sin despegar su vista de él; la tensión era demasiada entre ambos.

La muchacha era inteligente, y podía notar el lenguaje corporal de su compañero. Asi que, como es Natasha Romanoff, habló sin anestesia, ya que el rubio estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Había que darle un empujón para que él tomase la iniciativa.

— Bésame.

Y ni siquiera lo dudó o preguntó, como aquella vez que iban escapando de HYDRA. Steve pegó sus labios con los de ella, ahora si, apegándola más a él, sintiendo el calor corporal de aquella mujer.

No tenían la mayor idea del por qué estaban haciendo esto, pero ambos eran conscientes de que quizás, esto sea un error; llevar años de amistad, para arruinarlo con un simple beso.

La falta de aire en los pulmones hicieron que los dos se dieran un pequeño espacio para respirar; el rubio escuchó su voz nuevamente.

»— Que obediente.

— Lo lamento... —Ahora venían los lamentos ¿se arrepentía? Natasha no quería pensarlo, porque ese beso, lo disfrutó cada segundo. Y él también, sólo que Steve era siempre más reservado—, creo que ambos estamos demasiado dolidos.

— No es para menos Steve —Dijo—, no podemos cegarnos y hacer que nada de esto está pasando —La mirada de Natasha seguía siendo intensa, pero de pronto, Steve notó que aquel brillo de sus ojos, desaparecía a medida que seguía hablando.

— Lo sé —Respondió—, pero... podríamos hacer de esto, una terapia —La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. Steve notó que sus mejillas empezaron a hervir poco a poco—, me refiero al baile...

Natasha reía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no largaba una carcajada así; a pesar de las circunstancias, Steve siempre tenía la forma de hacerla sentir bien. No importa como ni las situaciones que se daban.

— Debiste verte en el espejo Steve —Su risa se estaba deteniendo—, claro que entendí que te referías al baile.

El rubio quería esconderse. Había hecho el ridículo por unos segundos. Pero la verdad era, que no le importaba mucho, con tal de hacerla sonreír una vez más y quizás, robarle otro beso.

— Si, lo sé, fui un estúpido —Steve pasó una mano por su cabellera, intentando que la vergüenza pasara pronto—, aunque...el beso también debería ser parte de la rutina.

Por lo general, Steve Rogers no suele ser directo, menos con una mujer. Y está más que claro, que con Natasha menos. Pero ya no podía ocultar más lo que sentía. Además, sabía de antemano, que con ella tenía mucha conexión. Y de paso, eso alegraba su corazón mediante pasaban los días.

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Rogers? —El brillo de sus ojos volvió más vivo que nunca.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del ex capitán américa. Porque era verdad, él estaba coquetandole y mucho. Ya se había metido en esto, y debía salir solo.

— ¿Tú que crees?

— Que sí —Afirmó ella—, porque sabes que mientes muy mal.

— No tengo nada que ocultar —Dijo él. Steve había sido claro y Natasha

— Si te pido que me vuelvas a besar ¿lo harías?

Nuevamente, sus miradas volvían ser intensas. A Steve le parecía tierno que ella se pusiera en puntillas para mirarlo; de pronto, sin previo aviso, el muchacho la toma de las piernas, acomodándola en uno de sus hombros, tomando por sorpresa a Natasha.

»— ¡Que demonios! ¡Contéstame Steve! ¡No soy tu saco de boxeo como para que me lleves así! —Ella empezó a golpear su espalda.

— Hablaremos mejor en otro lado. No te impacientes Nat.

Cada día que pasaban en aquella base, se acercaban cada vez más...

**[FIN]**

.

* * *

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
